Third Sect
by Lyrium eidolon
Summary: Set during Energon timeline. The Autobots and Terrorcons continue fighting over Energon, when suddenly an object containing new entities appears in the solar system. Who are they, what do they want, will they prove valuable allies... or formidable adversaries?


**Author's note:** Welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** The _Transformers_ franchise was created by Takara Tomy and Hasbro. Only thing I own are any OCs

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

The depths of space can hide many things. A large, white cone, for instance, that glides through the void, alone, on a course only it knows it is taking. There was a large orb coming into view… a planet. The cone circled around the planet, but nothing seemed to happen, and that cone returned to wandering the void. Inside there was humming.

"Organic life signs negative on planet designated 'Pluto'."

"PROBLEM: Ship Energy low. ASSESSMENT: Life Signs detected in system Sol. Currently set directive: Determine planet/s containing Life Signs and ascertain hostility, capability and threat level. Energy Storage at fifteen percent charge remaining. Star detected. SOLUTION: Displace to sun and activate photovoltaic panels. Dispatch scouts to remaining eight worlds of system."

From a lower point in the cone, a small, black square appeared, almost microscopic, and eight even more microscopic dots flew out from the square. Eight blue beams of light shot out from the same point in the cone, with each exploding into a blue-bordered hole at the end. Each of the dots flew through a hole, with it closing directly afterwards.

One of the dots, a drone that was in the shape of what the people on its target world would call a dragonfly, descended to a blue world at the other end of the blue-bordered hole the cone had created. The dragonfly moved towards the planet, with its wings outstretched, and started burning. The Wings immediately returned to their original position as if the dragonfly wouldn't fly anymore, the legs curled up against the abdomen of the insect. Its angle adjusted so that it wasn't nose-diving, and its wings glowed blue. Its descent through the atmosphere slowed even further, and as the heat intensified, the wings glowed even brighter and slowed the dragonfly down even further.

Much time passed… the dragonfly started seeing blue sky… the flames stopped burning, and it could see white clouds. Its wings spread again, glowed a slight tint of blue, and sped downward.

"Activating Scanner. Level: Planetary. Scanner Engaged," the dragonfly sounded. It sped through the skies. "New data incoming… Organic life signs detected… electrical signals detected… synthetic life signs detected. Confirmation: Planet SOL 03, alternate name Earth, is populated/inhabited. Disseminating data to Master AI."

The dragonfly continued to fly over the landscape.

"New directive received: 1; Confirm findings of scanner and locate detected life signs. 2; Confirm intelligence of life signs, stance and threat level. 3; if threat level high: activate Target Designator and link to ship. Secondary directive received: Scan sample of life signs located and relay data to AI."

The dragonfly descended to a series of snow-capped mountains below, having a lock on a sample of organic life.

Meanwhile, the white cone that was sailing through space had stopped in front of the planet known to the inhabitants as 'Mercury'. Earlier, the scout sent there determined that due to the close proximity to the sun and a number of other factors such as lack of an atmosphere, the planet was uninhabitable and, therefore, could pose no military threat. As that was the closest planet to the sun, the cone seemed to favor entering that planet's orbit.

As it got into position, more reports arrived. The one regarding Earth was among them. The second planet of the system, reported another scout via a transmission, was unsuitable for life due to the hostile atmospheric conditions that would prevent both organic and artificial life from surviving there. The ninth, designated Pluto, was uninhabited, as were the eighth, seventh, sixth and fifth planets. The fourth planet, designated as Mars, had some activity on the surface.

"Scout/recon units of planets 1 and 2, relocate to planet 3 and investigate/confirm density of sentient life on planet," the cone signaled. "Scout/recon units of planets 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9, scan planetary satellites/moons for life."

As the cone came to rest in front of the star, it signaled again, this time to itself. "Destination reached. Activating photovoltaic solar panels. Energy collection beginning: fifteen percent. Solar light received."

And now, the cone's energy was rising. It was slow, at only having reached sixteen percent, but the cone hummed again.

"Beginning Stage 1 of Parthenogenesis Protocol. Threat level of inhabited worlds unknown. All weapons ready; Purification Protocol ready to commence/initiate."


End file.
